


'Surveillence'

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Sk8ter Boi [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Moving In Together, Stalker!Steve, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kono go surfing, Cath's an enabler, Steve abuses military technology and Chin's not as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Surveillence'

“Danny, what exactly are you doing?” Kono says impatiently as Danny crawls around on his knees around her car. Grunting.

 

“You _know_ Steve and he’s been begging me to let him come with us all week, and I honestly wouldn’t put it past him to put some sort of tracker on the car, seriously have you met the guy?” Danny explains, because Steve’s been pulling the puppy eyes and he knows that the man will do anything to see this, control freak that he is.

 

“Brah, we’ve already turned our phones off, we’re going to a secluded beach and I promise that Steve won’t follow us” Kono tries to reassure him, tapping her fingers against the wheel.

 

Danny humphs and finally accepts that the car is _probably_ clean, he’s got both sets of keys to Camaro with him, because he’s going to make damn well sure that Steve doesn’t drive it. He has a perfectly good truck that he can use if he needs ice cream or whatever teenage girls get when they’re sulking. Because that’s what Steve’s been doing all morning, he’s in the garage now working on the Marquis.

 

Kono’s looking positively gleeful about this, has been since she pulled up outside Steve’s at seven; Danny honestly doesn’t know what it is with these people and early mornings, does no one here ever appreciate a good lie in? He finally climbs in the passenger seat and puts his seatbelt on, Kono’s driving is comparable to Steve’s, he’s such a bad influence on her.

 

She speeds away as soon as he’s closed the door and Danny spends the whole time checking the rear-view mirror for any sign of a car following them or maybe some black ops helicopter above, because Steve would totally do that.

 

After an hour of listening to Kono’s music, which makes Steve’s sound like quality, Kono pulls up to a beach that’s pretty much deserted except for a family having a picnic on the sand, two kids with their parents, it’s pretty place surrounded by cliffs and Danny instinctively looks around for any sign of superSEAL. 

 

Kono’s laughing at him and taking their boards off the roof-rack. His is still covered and he’s slight apprehensive of what it looks like, he knows Steve and Chin have seen it but they haven’t revealed anything. Smirking knowingly to each other any times he’d asked.

 

He helps her get them off and sit them against the side of the car.

 

“Go on brah, take it off. Your going to love it” Kono says enthusiastically and he tentatively pulls off the cover.

 

To be honest, he isn’t even that surprised when he sees it. It’s been a constant source of teasing since he got to the islands, the board’s got a tessellating pattern of different coloured ties and Danny has to admit it’s a work of art. He laughs and turns to Kono pulling her into a hug.

 

“I love it babe, it’s perfect” 

 

She smiles widely at him and claps him on the back before picking up her board and dragging him onto the beach, like she thinks he’s going to try and run away. In reality he’s been looking forward to this for the past week, mostly because he knows it’ll piss Steve off that he isn’t invited. It’s nice to get a little revenge.

 

She dumps her own board on the sand pulls off her tee, and he does the same. She looks him up and down and whistles, leering at him.

 

“Never knew you were packing all of _that_ under those shirts brah, you should go topless more often”

 

Danny laughs, “I think that’s Steve’s job, plus he’d probably kill you for looking. He’s like that”

 

“Boy, don’t I know it! He kept giving me evils every time I checked out you ass!” Kono agrees, and obviously she needs to go to a seminar on sexual harassment in the workplace.

 

“ _You’ve been checking out my ass!?”_ Jesus Christ, he’s going to have a heart attack before he’s thirty-five.

 

She winks at him, “Sure, those slacks are sin, you should consider something looser” She suggests.

 

“Oh my God, please can we get onto why we’re actually here? Like the whole surfing thing?” 

 

“Sure brah, put your board down and I’ll show you how it goes, it’s kinda like skateboarding but the balance is slightly different” She switches back into professional mode, something that he’s eternally grateful for.

 

She gives him the basics, like how to pop up and paddle into a wave. She looks impressed and it’s not long before she deems him ready to hit the waves.

 

Once they’re out in the water, alone now, as the family has packed up and left, glad there’ll be no one else around for this, no doubt he’ll make a fool of himself the first few times. At least water is softer than concrete, he reasons as they paddle out. There’s still no sign of Steve and he’s holding out hope that maybe he’ll know what’s good for him and stay away. Really the man is such a control-freak and he bets by now his car’s been hot-wired and Steve’s taken down a few drug rings just to pass the time. Either that or he’s gotten Catherine to pull up satellite imagery to find out where he is, he wouldn't put it past him to do that either.

 

But the waves are good and then Kono’s telling him to paddle and he follows all her instructions as the wave comes up, he wipes out the first time, while trying to get the balance of the board. But the next time he tries he manages to stay on, resting the urge to push off with his foot like he’s normally do on his skateboard. He stays perpendicular to the shore, smiling widely as he glides in, it’s a perfect moment, and a part of him wishes Steve were here to see it…

 

———————

 

Luckily for Danny, Steve _had_ ignored all of Danny’s pleadings not to try and follow him. He’d wisely left the Camaro and taken his truck, and yes, calling up Cath to get up satellite imagery on Kono’s car. He’d spun some tale about it being for a case, but he’s pretty sure that she knew exactly what he was up to, they’ve known each other too long. Still he gets what he needs and soon enough he’s heading along the cliffside road that overlooks the cove where Danny and Kono are surfing.

 

He’d pulled up the truck just off the side of the road, making sure it was far enough away not to be seen. The side of the cliff is obscured by trees so no one’s gonna see him from there. It’s a perfect spot and he wonders if Kono chose it deliberately so he could do this. It doesn’t really matter, anywhere they’d gone he would have found them.

 

He tries to pretend that it’s for Danny’s safety that he’s here, just in case something happens. Okay, that’s a total lie, the real reason he’s here is because he’s never seen Danny in the water on a board, and he’s curious. More than, in fact.

 

He pulls out a case from the bed of his truck, a military grade telescope that he’s borrowed from an old SEAL buddy of his. He sets it up and lays down, ready to do some ‘surveillance’. He’s just in time to see Danny and Kono hit the water, laughing and shoving each other. He smiles in appreciation at Danny’s abs.

He winces in sympathy at Danny first wipeout, relieved when he pops back up unharmed and paddles back out again. He’s probably fallen off his skateboard hundreds of times before he got the hang of it.

 

He waits with bated breath at Danny’s second attempt, watching as he stands up perfectly, no doubt due to Kono’s excellent instruction. Pride fills him as Danny surfs the wave, large grin on his face, he feels a bit bad for stalking him like this, but it’s totally worth it for the carefree look. And it’s not as if Danny ever gonna know about this. He plans to be out of here before they’ve even gotten off the beach. They didn’t put him in intelligence for nothing.

 

Suddenly there’s a rustling behind him and he instinctively reaches for his gun, turning around to point it at the intruder. He lowers it, surprised to see Chin standing there, dressed in shorts and a bright shirt, smirking down at him.

 

“How the hell did you find me” He’s been fucking busted, Danny’s actually gonna kill him this time, and he thought the photos were bad…

 

Chin laughs, and that’s when he notices the pair of binoculars around his neck, huh, seems he wasn’t the only one whose curiosity got the better of them.

 

“Relax brah, I saw your truck and thought I’d come and keep you company, come on, you didn’t think I’d miss the opportunity to see out City boy in the water?” Chin lays down gracefully next to him and starts adjusting the binoculars.

 

“How did you know where they were?” He had to use classified military satellites, how did Chin do it?

 

“Kono told me, she didn’t exactly think I was going to come and watch”

 

“Huh, well here we are” He says, both of them turning back to their respective view pieces.

 

“You know” Chin says conversationally, after a while watching Danny and Kono take turns to catch a wave, “He really should consider doing some modelling, he could make the big bucks. Would get him out of that apartment”

 

“Nah, the lease is up next month on it anyway, and he’ll be moving in with me. Also after the photos incident, I doubt he’ll need to do anymore, the whole island’s already seen him”

 

“And does Danny know he’s moving in with you?” Chin Ho is no fool, and knows him too well.

 

“Well, it’s the best option, we can carpool to work-“

 

“You already do that” Chin points out.

 

He sighs, “And it’s much safer living with a Navy SEAL, plus Grace would totally love the beach”

 

“Don’t worry brah, I know you, you’ll get your way.”

 

 “Yeah, he’s already staying with me now, I’m pretty much a monk! We’re sleeping in separate rooms!” He complains, it something that Danny’s been insisting on no matter how much he begs.

 

“You’ve been dating two weeks” Chin points out, whistling when he sees Danny cutting through the wave, already looking like a pro, Kono right behind him.

 

“Officially” He replies, because it’s true, they’ve been sort of platonically together since they met. Just now they’ve added in some more intimate stuff to the mix. Although still no sex, he’s working on that.

“Whatever you say brah, whatever you say…”

 

They slip back into silence and spend the next half hour with eyes glued to the two in the ocean. Danny’s seriously good, like naturally so for someone who’s been surfing a total of less than an hour. He wonder how good Danny would be a boxing? He said he used to be part of a club, but he has no idea if the man still does it. He’s never seen any gloves in his apartment, but maybe that’s because he keeps them at whatever gym he goes to? Seems there needs to be another bout of Danny-watching…

 

—————

 

He’s truly enjoyed today, it’s been nice just hanging out with someone whose not Steve, not that he doesn’t love him, but relationships that are centred on just that one other person don’t last.

 

Even better, there’s been no sign of Steve, and he can’t wait to show him at some point, he’ll need a camera to take of a picture of the look on his face. 

 

Surfing really isn’t that different to skateboarding and once he’d got the balance right he could easily transfer some of the tricks he’s picked up over the years.

 

Kono’s pretty impressed with him too, if the raised eyebrows and gaping mouth were anything to go by. 

 

They’re heading back to the car when he sees it, high on on the cliff something glinting off the sunlight. It’s only a moment but he’s sure that he saw it. He’s spent years as a cop in a built up city, where there could be the occasional sniper, he knows what to look for.

 

He reacts on instinct, pushing Kono down behind the car and ducking behind after her. She looks mighty pissed, but better that then dead. 

 

“Sniper, up on the cliff” He explains, already crawling to reach the rear door to grab his bag and switch his phone on. Steve can trace him for all he cares, they need backup, now.

 

“What! Why would someone be targeting us?” She’s leaning up against the side of the car, risking a quick peek over to the cliff.

 

“We’ve worked some high-profile cases, I’m sure there’s plenty of people who may want to off us”

 

He presses the speed dial on his phone for Steve, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he waits for him to pick up.

 

“Danny? You okay” Steve sounds concerned over the sound of the wind, just where the hell is he?

 

“There’s a sniper on the cliff, we’re pinned down and need backup”

 

“What? Uh, where are you?” Steve sounds unsure, and that doesn’t sound good, “Actually it’s fine, I’ll deal with it, stay where you are” He hangs up.

 

Kono gives him a questioning look, “He says he’s going to ‘handle it’, which probably means there’s going to be a fleet of Tanks and a couple of helicopters along any minute”

 

Minutes later, there’s the sound of a vehicle pulling up, he and Kono share a look before looking around, glad and a little shocked to see Steve’s truck pulling up in the middle of the parking lot, right in the sightline… ah, now it makes sense.

 

Like Steve taking only a few minutes to get down here, sounding so weird on the phone, and parking in the sigh of a supposed sniper. There was no sniper, Steve’s been spying on him, fucking bastard.

 

He’s up and striding over to Steve, thunderous look on his face, he meets Steve as he comes around the side of the truck, and slaps him in the face.

 

Steve clutches at his cheek, “What the fuck Danny? I can here to save you!” Steve has to gall to sounds pissed.

 

“No Steven, you do not need to save me, because there is no sniper is there? There’s just nosy SEALs who just can’t leave me alone! You fucking lunatic stalker idiot!” He yells, giving Steve one last death glare before going back over to Kono whose standing by the car, looking out of place.

 

“Come on, we’re leaving, before I fucking strangle him”

 

“I’d help you bury the body” She adds, sliding into the driver seat, he follows suit.

 

She speeds out of the lot, leaving Steve standing there looking shocked and a little ashamed, good , the man deserves to feel fucking guilty. 

 

He switches off his phone again and makes Kono drive him back to his apartment, he’d been thinking of moving in with Steve full time when his lease is up, but this whole stalking incident he’s reevaluating his sanity.

 

Kono wisely doesn’t say anything as he stomps inside, pausing at the door when he sees how bare it looks, most of his stuff has migrated over to Steve’s by now. Luckily he still has some spare clothes, and manages to shower and change easily enough.  

 

Unfortunately his car is still at Steve’s, even if he has the keys. He still hasn’t ruled out murder, and for Steve’s safety it’s probably best he stays away. He grabs the lone longboard left in fridge and settles in front of the TV, switching it on to some sports game that he doesn’t care about.

 

But Steve’s never been one to err on the side of caution, and knock at the door an hour later. He reluctantly opens it to see a sheepish looking Steve, holding a pizza box in one hand and a a box of coco puffs in the other.

 

“So I guess I’m sorry and I got you these to make up for it” Steve says, pushing past him and dumping the boxes onto the coffee table, thumping down on the sofa and taking a drag of his beer.

 

“Of course, please do come in” He says to the empty doorway before closing it and turning to face his boyfriend, who will be sleeping on the sofa for the next month. He doesn’t care if he owns the house.

 

He can’t resist the food, and takes a reluctant coco puff, fully aware of Steve’s eyes on him.

 

“You are aware that you’ve just lost another three months of driving now?” He says, not turning to Steve.

 

“What! Come on Danny, that’s a little mean, I had to drive my truck all the way out to that cove” He protests.

 

“You know, you could have easily solved that by staying at home and not following me”

 

“I didn’t actually follow you”

 

“Uh-huh” He motions for Steve to explain.

 

“I got Cath to track you on satellite imagery” Steve says, like it’s the most innocent thing in the world. Like it’s perfectly alright to use billion dollar military equipment to see what your partners up to. He really should get Steve seem lessons on how normal humans act in society.

 

“You need therapy and Cath’s such an enabler” He says around a mouthful of pizza, (if it had had pineapple on it, Steve _would_ be dead right now)

 

“Chin was there as well you know?” Steve tries (and fails) to reason.

 

“I’m such Kono will deal with him, the problem is that you can’t seem to deal with not knowing where I am at all times” He says seriously.

 

Steve opens his mouth to speak and he holds up a hand to stop him, “Let me finish. I pretty much begged you not to come after me today, one measly day, where we are not attached at the hip. You broke the trust I put in you Steve”

 

Steve has his kicked puppy look on and turns away, “I’m sorry” He says, quietly and sincerely, looking away.

 

He has a feeling he knows why Steve’s like this, “Aww babe, I know you have control issues, but me spending time with other people doesn’t mean I want to be with you any less. You gotta trust that I’ll come home to you alright?” He says, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing it.

 

“Okay Danny, I’ll try” His big bad macho SEAL looks on the verge of tears.

 

“That’s all I can ask babe. Now how about we eat then head back to yours, I really hate this couch” It was true, the couch was awful, in fact, the whole apartment was awful.

 

Steve says nothing as, in what may be the least subtle move ever, puts an arm around the back of the sofa and slowly pulls him in closer. He goes willingly until he’s curled up against him.

 

He knows everything will be alright…

 

———————

 

He knows it’s early, just like how he knows he really should just say no when Steve pounces on his bed at _six in the fucking morning_ the next day. But after last night, he knows Steve’s probably still a little vulnerable, what with actually having to share feelings and all that. So he accepts the wetsuit (where and when had Steve gotten one for him he will never know) that’s tossed at him as he’s dragged up and shoved into the bathroom to get ready.

 

He’s not even allowed coffee as Steve takes him by the hand and pulls him though the house and out onto the lanai. He’s also dressed in a wetsuit and he knows exactly what’s about to happen. It’s a windy day, the waves are good and Steve’s bouncing up and down on the spot.

 

Kono must have dropped his board off yesterday, since it’s lying next to Steve’s. He tries to act as grumpy as possible, just out of spite, but truthfully he’s looking forward to spending some time with Steve in the water.

 

He refuses to race Steve down and beach and walks at a much more sedate pace, he pauses at the edge of the water, because he knows it’s going to be cold and he can’t help that bit of apprehension.

 

He needn’t have worried though since Steve (helpfully) decides to come at him from the water and take a flying tackle to get him in. He comes up soaking and spluttering and proceeds to dump his board in favour of dunking Steve.

 

Once they’ve finished their impromptu water fight they get back down to it and paddle out. Since he’s so polite, he lets Steve go first, laughing when the wave changes and he wipes out in a comical way, with arms pin-wheeling as he falls into the water.

 

He waits until Steve’s come back up safely to go, carving the wave perfectly, just like Kono told him. He glides past Steve and shoots him a wink and a little wave, just to rub it in that he’s just as good as SuperSEAL at this.

 

He bails after a while, just so can can paddle back to where Steve is and gloat a little. Even if he gets shoved off his board for his troubles. It’s nice being with Steve like this, relaxed and care-free, and without the threat of gunshots or explosions.

 

The stumble out of the surf an hour later, still laughing. He dumps his board and wetsuit on the lanai and streaks through the house naked, just to piss Steve off a little. He’s not prepared to be taken down onto the sofa by a horny SEAL, if the hardness pressing into his ass is anything to go by.

 

“Jesus Danny, you can’t do things like that and no expect me to react” Steve whispers into his ear, curling his arms around and rubbing his groin into him.

 

Seems his own dick is very happy with this turn of events “Steven you insatiable idiot, are you going to rub off on me here or take me up to bed and fuck me properly, with lube if possible?” He asks.

 

He’s abruptly pulled up and shoved towards the stairs, Steve following close behind him into the bedroom. Again, he’s pushed onto the un-made bed and pressed into it by Steve, who sits up and straddles his hips, rubbing over his skin.

 

“Okay babe, as much as I love being felt up, I’d really like to get something in me, preferably you” He pants out, spreading his legs and hoping Steve gets the message.

 

Then the weights gone from his hips and Steve’s grabbing something from the bedside table, then climbing back on the bed and manhandling him until he’s on his back, a pillow shoved under his hips to tilt his ass up. 

 

Steve’s knelt between his spread thighs, a tube of lube in his hands. He looks completely undone, breathing heavily and eyes blown wide. He’s still with it enough to get some of it onto his fingers and slide one into him. He throws his head back and moans… god it’s been too long since he’s done this. He can feel Steve’s smirk as he pumps it in and out. His hips buck when he swipes over his prostate before adding a second fingers alongside the first.

 

Once Steve’s deemed him suitably prepped, with three fingers gliding in and out smoothly, they’re pulled out. He moans at the loss, until something larger is pressing at his hole, Jesus Steve’s _large._ But he just holds himself there, only pushing forward when he’s relaxed.

 

Once he’s fully seated, he waits, allowing Danny to get used to the feeling. He knows he’s ready when Danny tightens around him and thrusts his hips up a little.

 

It isn’t long before he’s built up a steady rhythm, pounding in and out of Danny’s ass. He isn’t going to last long, not after being denied this for two whole weeks, and what with Danny teasing him with his too-fucking-tight pants and open collared shirts.

 

He keeps one hand on Danny’s hip and lifts the other too his cock, red and weeping against his stomach. He loves how Danny bucks and tightens around him when he starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

 

He didn’t last long after that, not with Danny being so vocal; a litany of curses flowing from his mouth. He cam with a chocked moan, hips stuttering and barely having the brain power to keep stroking Danny’s cock though his own orgasm.

 

He collapses down next to Danny, ignoring the mess to pull him close, “God that was amazing”

 

Danny nods, “Uh-huh, and by the way, I am so moving into your bed as well”

 

They hadn’t slept together since the mob incident and he can’t wait to be able to wake up with Danny next to him, in his arms.

 

“Does that mean you’ll be coming with me for my morning swims more often?” He ventures, because he loves exercising with Danny, preferably topless. 

 

“Depends, will you be eating malasadas with me more often?” And of course Danny would bring up food.

 

“We can get some on the way back to your place, we gotta move the rest of your stuff out”

 

Danny turns in his arms and kisses him, long and deep, “You’re the best babe”

 

“I know I am, now how about we go shower?” He’s feeling pretty gross now the post-orgasm high has worn off, skin tight from the salt water and come.

 

“You’re full of good ideas” Danny says back, pulling him up and dragging him into the bathroom, thankfully saying nothing about the strawberry shampoo that’s still in there. It’s not his fault it was cheap, he’s got two more bottles of in the cupboard.

 

Once they’re dressed, they both strip down the bed and toss the sheets in the washer. Just to spite him, he makes him and Danny a kale protein shake for breakfast.

 

He smirks and hands Danny one, but it quickly drops when Danny locks eyes with him and downs it all in one gulp. Determined grimace on his face. He slams the glass back down on the counter and nails him with a smug look.

 

“Come on slow coach, we’ve got an apartment to clear out” Danny says with a wink.

 

He downs his as well, now knowing never to underestimate Danny when it comes to pride.

 

They take his truck, and he casts a longing look at the car he knows he won’t be driving for a long time. He does the calculation in his head; he’ll be deprived of driving it longer than he’s actually known Danny. And that truly does suck.

 

It doesn’t take them long to pack up the few remaining things that are left and lock it up. He feels no remorse as he slams the door a little to heavily and it comes off it’s hinges. The rat-trap deserved it.

 

He stops for celebratory malsadas on the way back, just to keep his partner happy. He even lets him eat them in the car, hoping that he can try to get his time banned from the Camaro dropped.

 

It feels different coming back into the house now, standing on the threshold, no longer is it filled with ghosts of both his parents. It feels _right_ to have Danny’s shoes lined up next to his, framed photos of Grace on the bookcase, two surfboards and wetsuits still dumped on the lanai.

 

“Babe, you gonna let me into your house anytime soon” Danny laughs from behind, interrupting his thoughts.

 

He startles when he realises he’s blocking the door and moves out of the way to let Danny though. He lets him put the two boxes on the coffee table before pulling him into a hug.

 

“It’s our house now Danno”

 

Danny pulls away enough to look up at him with a smirk and slap him playfully on the chest, “God Steve, you’re such a sap”

 

He smiles back down at him, “Yeah but I’m your sap” He says planting a kiss on Danny’s nose, loving how he scrunches it up.

 

“Yeah babe, yeah you are”

 


End file.
